Yale University School of Medicine and the Yale Pediatric Endocrinology Section are seeking to be one of the centers of excellence in diabetes career development that will allow young pediatric endocrinologists to establish academic careers as independent investigators in diabetes research. In this K12 application, we are requesting ~2 Physician Scientist stipends per year for 5 years. Yale has an impressive array of resources that will support this program, including the research services and research facilities provided by the CTSA-supported Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI), DERC, Magnetic Resonance Research Center, the PET Center, the Keck Biotechnology Laboratory, Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center and a host of other research cores. The Program Director, Assistant Program Director and faculty mentors are highly respected and productive investigators with extensive peer-reviewed grant support to fund trainees' projects and they play key administrative roles in the management of many of the most relevant research resources and facilities. Our faculty members have a long history of extensive collaborations and an outstanding track record in the career development of young physician scientists. The faculty includes three of our former K12 scholars who have developed into outstanding young investigators. Our physician scientist scholars can choose between four major areas of research training (T1D Therapeutics, Obesity/T2 DM, Immunobiology of T1D and Hypoglycemia/ Neurobiology) and 5-8 potential mentors within each area. The K12 Advisory Committee will be comprised of each of the leaders of theses research areas, along with several other senior faculty members in Pediatrics. A centerpiece of our educational program is the Yale Investigative Medicine Program (IMP). IMP offers courses that are part of the Masters Degree in Health Science Research Program curriculum in which all of our scholars who do not have an advanced degree will enroll. Our first two projected K12 scholars are on track to receive IMP PhD's in clinical investigation in 2011.